Problem: What is the volume of this cube? Drag on the cube to rotate it. $2$ $2$ $2$
Answer: The volume of a box is the length $\times$ width $\times$ height. Since this is a cube, all the sides are the same length. From the figure, we can find that the side length is $2$ To find the volume, we just cube this side length. $2^3 = 2 \times 2 \times 2$ $ = 8$ Thus, the volume of the cube is $8$.